White fluffy Bunny
by chelsHDfan
Summary: Harry takes Draco somewhere and recieves shoking news afterwards.. Oneshot..fluff.. OOC.. Slash hpdm. unbetaed. Review please!


Disclaimer: I Don't own anything!

Note: Draco and Harry had just came into the muggle world so Draco is ignorant about the muggle stuff..except for the house stuff and car etc...

"Where are we going, Harry?" Draco Malfoy said, looking around, though it was useless since there was a blindfold covering his eyes.

"Be patient Baby, were almost there." Harry said from the drivers seat.

Draco was getting impatient but after a few more minutes, the car had stopped and Harry had got out of the car.

Then his door opened and Harry took his hand, and helped him get out of the car. Harry then pulled the blindfold out of Draco's eyes easily, standing a few inches taller than the blonde.  
"Where are we?" Draco asked, taking in the crowded area full of people, giant machines filled with people, screaming and giant differently colored whips of cotton, being eaten by muggles.

"This is an amusement park, otherwise known as a carnival." Harry said, smiling and looking around the area.

"Okay...Why'd you bring me here?"

"Well... You did say you were bored, and was getting really whiny. So I decided for you to have some fun"  
"I am NOT whiny!" Draco protested

But Harry just smirked and kissed him on the lips.

"Come on love, were burning daylight." Harry stated, dragging Draco with him.

"Harry, I don't want to go on those big scary whatcha-ma-call it"

"Their called rides Draco.. That one's called a roller coaster" Harry said, pointing to a huge ride going on,  
with people screaming their lungs off.

"And you don't have to if you don't want to, sweetie." Harry continued and kissed Draco's cheek,  
earning a smile from the blonde.

"Anyway, Come on!" Harry, yet again dragged Draco into the depths of the carnival. (AN: haha)

"Okay... what the hell is this!..some blue cotton ball?" Draco asked Harry, holding up the blue cotton candy.

"Why is she eating it?" Draco continued asking, pointing to a girl eating some cotton candy.

"Draco, calm down.. it's candy.. soft candy.. see?" Harry said, eating some out from Draco's.

"Hmmm.. you know you look hot eating that..maybe we should take some home?" Draco asked seductively.

"We can take home all you want.. Later. For now, let's have some fun"

They played games for hours. Went into the tunnel of love and got some intense snoggage.   
At one point Draco pointed something out to Harry, which appeared to look like a small room fit for two people which a white curtain flung to the side.

"Harry, What's that?"

"Oh, that's a photo booth. Come on" Harry said, dragging Draco into the room and closing the curtain. He then Placed the coin into the slot and told Draco to smile and do different poses at the camera.

After taking the pictures, they stood out of the booth, waiting for the pictures to get out, though they didn't have to wait long.

The results: 1.funny faces, 2. Draco wearing Harry's glasses with Harry trying to get it back, 3. both of them smiling, 4. Snogging.

Now, after harry had won Draco a giant teddy bear from: (AN: you pick whatever game you want as long as the prize is a giant teddy bear. lol) (Note: they put it back into the car so their not bringing alot of stuff.)

Then, Draco was the one dragging Harry all over the place.

"You mean, we have to hit those pathetic excuse of an immitation mole when they appear from their so called holes?"

"Yes"

"What? it's fun. Try it" Harry said. Handing Draco the thing you use to hit the mole (AN: what do you call that thing?)

"Fine."

After some playing time.

"I don't wanna whack the moles anymore Hawee!" Draco whined, getting bored with the moles.

Harry chuckled and led Draco to find more games.

Draco then saw a thing with all these cute little colored stuffed animals inside a machine and a claw hanging on top of it.

After numerous tries, Draco had failed to get even one. Harry though not trying that hard had caught one.

"Harry!" Draco Malfoy whined at his boyfriend. "Get that one over there! the white fluffy rabbit, not that one!"

"I know..just stop distracting me, Love." said, chuckling at his boyfriend and slid in another token to have another try.

"Fine." Draco pouted. And just drank from his raspberry-apple slushie. (AN: I love Slushies!uhm..did i spell it right?)

After two or three more tries the claw had reached Draco's desired rabbit and dragged it into the hole where Harry would claim the prize.

"Yes! I got it!" Harry cheered, handing the white fluffy bunny to Draco.

"Thank you, Haw-ee!!" Draco said, hugging the stuff toy.

It was getting dark and they decided to head home.

The ride home was fairly quiet. Considering Draco had fallen asleep in the middle of the ride, the rabbit still clinged to his chest. Harry smiled at the scene seated beside him.

When they got home, Draco had awakened, an apparant light sleeper and slowly got out of the car. Harry carried the prizes they got and went into their home.

Draco was changing and Harry was putting their things away. Then Harry also changed. Draco crawled into the bed sleepily and Harry joined him after dressing himself, spooning up against Draco's backside, placed a kiss on the back of his lovers neck. Draco sighed contentedly and soon sleep overtook him.

The next day was sunday, so both men didn't bother to get up early.

Eventually they were awake and Draco, having turned around in the middle of the night woke, facing his lover and found the said man staring right back at him with emerald green eyes gazing lovingly back into his own peircing grey eyes.

"Good morning" Harry said kissing his lover on the lips then, stroking his blonde hair.

"M'rnin'" came the reply, nuzzling his face into Harry's neck.

Draco's stomach growling made Harry chuckle and pulled himself out of bed, despite Draco's protests

"You take a shower and i'll prepare breakfast okay?" Harry said and Draco nodded in reply.

Harry went downstairs to make breakfast. He prepared some bacon, eggs and toast and some pancakes. Draco came down after 15 mins, already dressed in his for-home wear hair still a little damp. He sat in the table and Harry sat next to him and they started eating and reading the paper. And breakfast wasn't really the time to talk much for them. After they ate:

"I'll take care of the dishes" Draco stated as he started getting up and picking up the empty plates

"uh. okay..thanks" Harry said, kissing Draco's cheek "i'll go upstairs and take a shower"

Harry stepped into the shower and marveled at the warm water hitting his skin. After a few minutes Harry was finished rinsing his hair and was just standing in the shower when...

"HARRY!!!"

Harry panicked, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hips and ran back to where Draco's voice had come from.

He found Draco in the living room apparantly looking around, searching for something.

"What's wrong, Drake?" Harry asked.

"Where's the white fluffy bunny you got me yesterday!?" Draco asked, looking about to burst into tears.

"It's on the drawer in our bedroom" Harry said, confused to why his boyfriend would act this way but doing his wishes nevertheless going to the bedroom and grabbing the plush toy and hurrying downstairs, holding onto his towel which was starting to fall.

Harry then handed Draco the toy.

"Draco? what's wrong? are you feeling sick?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Nothing's wrong and no i'm feeling just fine."

"Why are you soo attached to that white bunny?" Harry asked Draco, again tieing the towel around his waist.

"Harry.. I have something to tell you..."

"What is it Drake?" Harry asked, not liking where this was leading to.

"Harry-... I'm pregnant" Draco said, looking nervous.

"Y-you are!?!" Harry asked going to Draco and hugging him tightly from the back, putting a warm hand on top of the flat stomach.

"Our baby is in here?" Harry continued. Turning Draco around holding his waist and passionately kissing his boyfriend. Draco wrapped his arms arond Harry's neck. When they pulled apart, Draco was looking at him shyly.

"How long?" Harry asked, nuzzling the blonde hair on his cheek.

"Three weeks. I wanted to tell you sooner but I decided to tell you the news on our anniversary next week but now felt like the right time" Draco replied, blushing slightly, burying his face into the crook of Harry's neck.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart from their embrace and harry was headed back upstairs to get dressed when Draco suddenly asked:

"Harry, how am I supposed to give birth? as in where will it come out?"

Harry stopped in his tracks.. thinking '_Oh crap.. where WILL it come out of??!_'

**END**

Authors Note:

Hey everyone! lol... I was working on the next fic after_** Just plain fluff **_in my laptop, unfortunately my laptop got some sort of error and is still going to be reformatted :(( but my files will still be saved! yay! well I figured.. might as well work on another one-shot. I'll probably write a sequel to this... depends on the reviews on this one... oh yeah. And sorry this took so long, i've been really busy and this coming week is going to be exam week again... ughhh... anyway...Please Review!!!


End file.
